Merlin Staffel 6 Episode 1: The Once and Future King - deutsch
by AnyaHartwig
Summary: Wie geht es weiter? Wird der König zurückkehren? Und was wird aus Merlin ohne seinem geliebten König? Wie ergeht es Gwen? Beginn der 6. Staffel.
1. Chapter 1

Merlin sitzt am Ufer des Sees. er hat die Knie angezogen und seinen Kopf auf ihnen abgelegt. Er trägt noch immer die gleichen Sachen. Seine Kleidung ist vollkommen durchnässt und dreckig. Seine Haare sind klatschnass und kleben an seinem Kopf. Er ist unrasiert und ungepflegt. Er sitzt einfach nur da und starrt gedankenverloren zur Insel. Die Sonne geht gerade auf. Über allem liegt ein feuchter Dunst. Eine erster Sonnenstrahl bricht durch den Nebel und hüllt Merlin ein. Im Hintergrund steht das Zelt des Königs. Auf der Wiese daneben grasen friedlich zwei Pferde. Nichts von all dem lässt ahnen, dass der König schwer verletzt zu der kleinen Insel in der Mitte des Sees gesegelt ist und seitdem bereits drei Monate vergangen sind. Es hat eher den Anschein, als erwarte Merlin den Heimweg nach einen langen Jagdausflug.

Gaius geht auf Merlin zu, er führt sein Pferd an den Zügeln. Traurig sieht er zu seinem Ziehsohn herab. Er folgt Merlins Blick zur Insel, dort ist nichts. Immernoch nichts. Sorgenvoll sieht er zu Merlin zurück: "Merlin?..Merlin, kannst du mich hören?" Aber der junge Mann hört und sieht nichts. Er starrt zur Insel, als würde er jeden Baum, jedes Gebüsch, jeden Grashalm und jedes Blatt, ja jeden Stein aus der Ferne absuchen. Er sucht nach jemandem, er sucht nach seinem Freund und König. Gaius seufzt und macht einen weiteren Schritt auf Merlin zu. Als er seine freie Hand auf dessen Schulter legt, dreht Merlin seinen Kopf zu ihm. Gaius sieht in seine leeren und einsamen Augen: "Merlin, so kann es nicht weitergehen. Sieh dich an!" Langsam sieht Merlin an sich herunter. Gaius schüttelt mit dem Kopf und fügt hinzu: "Du bist komplett durchgeweicht, dreckig und .. und du wirst dir eine Lungenentzündung holen! Deine Freunde haben dir extra das Zelt des Königs hier aufgebaut. Warum schläfst du nicht wenigstens im Trockenen?" Merlin sieht wieder auf, er lächelt: "Das macht nichts. Ich bin nunmal ein Diener. Diener schlafen ausserhalb der Zelte ihres Herrn." Verzweifelt schüttelt Gaius erneut seine Kopf: "Bitte Merlin, dein Herr ist fort. Es ist jetzt drei Monate her, als er den See überquerte. Er ist von uns gegangen, er ist tot. Er wird nicht zurückkehren." Flehend richtet er erneut seine Worte an ihn: "Merlin, wach auf. Ich bitte dich. Du musst endlich aufgeben. Du musst Arthur loslassen." Merlin steht auf, erneut findet sein Blick die Insel: "Nein, er lebt. Ich weiß es. Ich fühle es. Und er wird zurückkehren." Mit einem Seufzer gibt Gaius auf. Er macht einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu und nimmt ihn in die Arme. Er hält ihn fest an sich gedrückt: "Bitte Merlin, komm mit mir nach Hause. Ich brauche dich, Gwen braucht dich, Albion braucht dich. Bitte Merlin." Merlin hat seine Augen in der Schulter seines Mentors und Freundes vergraben. Er genießt die Nähe, die Wärme die seine Liebe zu ihm ausstrahlt. Für einen winzigen Augenblick erreicht Gaius seine Freund, für einen kurzen Augenblick spürt er das Leben in den jungen Mann zurückkehren. Als Merlin jedoch seinen Kopf anhebt, geht sein Blick zurück zur Insel. Leise raunt er ihm zu: "Ihr wisst, dass ich nicht mit Euch gehen kann. Ich habe ihm versprochen hier auf ihn zu warten." Gaius löst sich von seinen Ziehsohn, er weiß, er hat ihn wieder verloren. Er blickt ihm erneut tief in die Augen. Er sucht nach nach dem Jungen, den er so schmerzlich vermisst. Stattdessen findet er wieder nur Leere. Leere und Einsamkeit. Mit den Tränen kämpfend, dreht er sich zu seinem Pferd: "Merlin, ich muss gehen. Ich muss zurück ins Schloss, ich muss zurück zu Gwen." Merlin nickt, aber seine Gedanken sind bereits wieder bei der Insel. Alle seine Gedanken kreisen um sie, alle seine Gefühle sind mit dieser entsätzliche Leere gefüllt, die der Verlust seine Freundes hinterlassem hat. Sein Körper ist ausgezehrt und erschöpft. Gaius wirft einen letzten Blick zur Insel herüber. Jener Insel, die den Geist seines jungen Freundes so gefangen hält. Er streicht ihm über den Kopf: "Merlin, bitte sei vorsichtig. Du darfst dich nicht endgültig verlieren. Du musst auf dich aufpassen. Nimm ein Bad, rasiere dich, wasche deine Kleider.. egal aber mache etwas. Finde den Weg zurück aus deiner Trauer." Merlin nickt wieder nur. Plötzlich sieht er zum Zelt des Königs und lächelt: "Das werde ich. Gleich nachdem ich sein Schwert geschärft, seine Rüstung poliert, seine Stiefel gereinigt und sein Gewand gewaschen habe." Gaius zuckt nur noch mit den Schultern: "Merlin, du hast das alles bereits gestern erledigt und vorgestern und vorvorgestern. Du machst nichts anderes mehr." Merlin dreht sich zu seinem Freund, in seinen leeren Augen hat sich überraschend ein liebevoller Ausdruck eingestellt. "Es ist alles was mir von ihm geblieben ist. Wenn ich aufhöre, mich darum zu kümmern, verliere ich ihn gänzlich." Gaius ist verblüfft, die ganzen Tage hat er damit verbracht, genau danach zu suchen. Die ganzen Tage hat er damit verbracht, seinen Ziehsohn wieder ins Leben zurückzuholen, nur um jetzt zu erkennen, dass alles was ihn noch am Leben erhält, genau das ist, was er versucht hat, ihm auszureden. Alles was ihm noch am Leben erhält, ist seine unbedingte und bedingungslose Hingabe zu seinem König. Gaius schüttelt erneut den Kopf: "Auf wiedersehen Merlin. Ich werde dich vermissen." Merlin lächelt ihn an: "Ich werde Euch auch vermissen." Dann dreht er sich wieder seiner Insel zu. Seine Augen sind leer. Sein Blick ist wieder auf die Insel in der Mitte des Sees fixiert. Er sucht nach jemandem, er sucht nach seinem König. Er sucht nach seinem Leben.


	2. Chapter 2

Die Königin sitzt an der Spitze eines langen Tisches im Ratszimmer. Sie trägt ihr wunderschönes rotes Samtkleid. Aber das Kleid kann nur kurz von den tiefen Sorgenfalten abblenken, die sich auf ihrer Stirn kräuseln. Neben ihr, zu ihrer Linken, sitzt Sir Leon. Sie sind in ein Gespräch vertieft. Hin und wieder seufzt Gwen und unterschreibt dabei ein Schriftstück. Als Gaius das Ratszimmer betritt, hält Gwen inne. Sie legt die Feder beiseite und springt auf. Voller Hoffnung läuft sie auf ihn zu, um in sein trauriges Gesicht zu sehen. Sie sucht nach einen Hoffnungsschimmer, aber sie findet nicht ein Leuchten, nicht ein Lächeln. Sie verringert die Geschwindigkeit. Als sie vor Gaius steht, hat sie wieder ihre königliche Haltung angenommen. Mit zitternder Stimme fragt sie: "Gibt es etwas neues von Arthur?" Gaius Augen zeigen tiefe Trauer, er schüttelt den Kopf: "Nein, MyLady." Sir Leon, der inzwischen ebenfalls herangetreten ist, fragt den Hofarzt vorsichtig: "Wie geht es Merlin?" Gaius seufzt: "Schlecht. Die Trauer hält ihn komplett gefangen. Er steht da und wartet.." Die Königin ist verwundert: "Merlin hat Arthur noch nicht aufgegeben? Was genau hat er gesagt?" Gaius sieht ihr verzweifelt in die Augen: "MyLady, Merlin ist nicht erselbst. Seine Trauer bestimmt, was er sagt und was er tut. Sie hat ihm komplett im Griff." Wütend sieht Gwen zu ihm zurück: "Das war nicht meine Frage!" Traurig sieht er zu Boden, mit leiser Stimme antwortet er: "Er sagte, dass der König lebt und zurückkehren wird." Die Königin atmet tief durch und lächelt: "Das ist gut. Wirklich gut. Damit dürfte alles gesagt sein." Sie dreht sich um und geht zuück zu ihrem Stuhl, setzt sich und unterzeichnet das nächste Schriftstück. Gaius und Sir Leon sehen ihr entgeistert nach. Zusammen durchqueren sie den Raum und stellen sich neben ihr auf. Sie Leon geht vor ihr in die Knie, er sieht sie an: "MyLady bitte. Die Nachrichten über das Verschwinden des Königs haben die anderen Königreiche erreicht. Camelot ist schwach, Ihr müsst die Führung über das Königreich übernehmen. Bitte MyLady, Ihr müsst Arthurs Platz einnehmen. Es war sein letzter Wille, dass Ihr ihm auf den Thron folgt." Die Königin unterzeichnet das nächste Schriftstück. Ohne sich zu regen, erklärt sie abweisend: "Aber der König lebt. Ich brauche seinen Platrz daher nicht einzunehmen. Ich werde mich nicht selbst zur Königin ernennen, solange es Hoffnung auf Arthurs Rückkehr gibt." Sir Leon schüttelt den Kopf und Gaius beginnt nun auf sie einzureden: "MyLady, sehr viele Adlige des Königreiches sind hierher unterwegs. Bitte, wir müssen Euch jetzt zur Königin ernennen. Die Adligen haben ein Vetorecht. Ihr seid nicht zur Offiziellen Thronfolgerin ernannt worden. Wir müssen Euch zur Königin ernennen, bevor sie hier eintreffen. Wenn wir das nicht machen, könnten sie den Thron für sich beanspruchen." Gwen legt die Feder weg und sieht zu ihren Vertrauten auf. Ihre Augen glänzen vor Traurigkeit: "Ich habe bereits gesagt, was zu sagen ist. Arthur lebt und ich werde ihn nicht verraten." Gaius setzt nach: "MyLady, bitte denkt darüber nach. Es ist drei Monate her, seit er fort ist. Seid ehrlich zu Euch selbst. Arthur ist tot. Er wird nicht zurückkehren. Eisige Stille herrscht plötzlich im Saal. Gwen erhebt ihre Stimme, sie klingt verzweifelt und kämpft mit aufkommenden Tränen: "Merlin sagt, das Arthur noch lebt. Ich vertraue ihm. Mehr als jedem anderen. Er weiß, was er tut." Gaius schüttelt traurig den Kopf: "Das glaube ich nicht MyLady. Er ist genau wie er in seiner Trauer gefangen. Er wird dort warten, wenn nötig bis zu einem eigenen Tod. Er denkt, er ist Schuld an dem, was passiert ist. Er wird sich niemals vergeben. Er klammert sich an seine Hoffnung. Denn das ist alles, was er noch hat. Das ist alles, was ihn am Leben hält." Eine Träne läuft ihm über das Gesicht. "Nein. Nein! Das kann nicht sein. Das darf nicht sein." Sie steht auf und wirft beiden einen strengen Blick zu: "Die Ratsbeprechung ist beendet." Sie dreht sich um und verlässt eilig das Zimmer.


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen betritt die Privatgemächer und schließt die Tür hinter sich. Sie lehnt sich von innen dagegen und schließt die Augen. Hier braucht sie sich nicht umszusehen, sie weiß genau wie es hier aussieht. Sie kennt hier jeden Winkel. Alles ist so, wie es ist, seitdem sie in die gemeinsamen Gemächer eingezogen ist. Sie hat in Arthurs Abwesenheit nichts verändert. Alles ist genauso, wie er es verlassen hat. Alles erinnert sie jede Sekunde an ihren geliebten Mann. Das große gemeinsame Bett, die Schilde und Waffen an den Wänden. Nichts könnte den Eindruck erwecken, dass hier eine einsame Königin lebt. Nichts könnte den Eindruck erwecken, als sei ihr König nicht zurückgekehrt. Gwen öffnet ihre Augen, sie sieht suchend durch das Zimmer. Sie sucht Arthur: "Wo bist du? Warum kommst du nicht nach Hause?" Jetzt, da sie allein ist, braucht sie sich nicht länger hinter ihrer Maske zu verstecken. Jetzt da sie allein ist, kann sie die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Aber sie hat es geschafft. Im Ratszimmer war sie stark. Sie hat die Stärke gezeigt, die alle von ihr erwarten.

Plötzlich klopft es an ihrer Tür. Gwen erschrickt. Sie trocknet sich mit ihrem Ärmel das Gesicht und atmet tief durch. "Nur nichts anmerken lassen. Sie dürfen nicht wissen, wie verzweifelt ich wirklich bin." Sie macht einen Schritt vorwärts ins Zimmer und ruft mit zittriger Stimme hinaus: "Ich möchte jetzt nicht gestört werden." Sir Leon steht vor der Tür. Voller Sorge ruft er leise zurück: "Ich bin es Leon. Ich muss Euch mitteilen, dass in zwei Stunden ein Treffen des Runden Tisches anberaumt ist." Er wartet auf eine Antwort, er wagt kaum zu atmen. Gwen versucht derweil einen neuen Schwall von Tränen zu stoppen. Sie versucht so stark und emotionslos wie möglich zu klingen: "Ich danke Euch. Ich werde rechtzeitig da sein." Sie hält sich ihre Hände vors Gesicht. Sie Leon legt ein Ohr an die Tür: "MyLady, ist alles in Ordung?" Für einen Moment denkt er darüber nach, einfach die Tür zu öffnen und hinein zu gehen. Er hat bereits eine Hand and der Tür. Er braucht nur noch zu drücken. In dem Moment findet Gwen ihre Stärke wieder. Sie antwortet in einem selbstsicheren Ton: "Ja, danke. Es ist alles in Ordung. Ich muss mich nur einen Moment ausruhen. Ich möchte nur einen Augenblick allein sein." Sir Leon nimmt die Hand von der Tür und richtet sich auf: "Ich erwarte Euch dann im Thronsaal." Gwen schafft es noch sich genau für ein weiteres Wort unter Kontrolle zu haben: "Natürlich." Sir Leon horcht noch einen Moment in die Stille hinein, dann dreht er sich um und läuft den Gang entlang in Richtung des Thronsaales. Im inneren des Zimmers hört die Königin, wie ihr Freund davongeht. Sie atmet tief durch und bricht im nächsten Moment zusammen. Die Tränen strömen ihr jetzt unaufhaltsam aus den Augen, sie schluchzt und zittert am ganzen Körper. Sie schwankt und geht in die Knie. Sie flüstert: "Arthur, Arthur.." Die Verzweiflung hat die Oberhand gewonnen.


	4. Chapter 4

Im Thronsaal findet das Treffen des Runden Tisches statt. Ein Blick in die Runde zeigt ein trauriges Bild: die Schlacht hat große Lücken in die Reihen der Ritter von Camelot gerissen. Jeder zweite von drei Plätzen ist verweist. Die wenigen verbliebenen Ritter diskutieren wild durcheinander. Sir Percival und Sir Gwaine sitzen gelangweilt nebeneinander. Sie beteiligen sich nicht an den Diskussionen. Angespannt beobachten sie die Szene. Ihnen gegenüber, links des Platzes der Königin, sitzt Gaius. Er wirkt in sich gekehrt und abwesend. Besorgt sehen Gwaine und Percival zu ihm herüber.

Als sich die Tür zum Thronsaal öffnet, erheben sich alle Anwesenden. Die Königin tritt ein. Mit erhobenem Kopf und sichtlich gefasst, schreitet sie durch den Saal. Von ihrer vorangegangenen Schwäche ist nichts mehr zu erkennen. Ihre Selbstsicherheit ist zurück. Ihr auf dem Fuße folgt Sir Leon. Als sich die Königin setzt, erhebt sich das Stimmengewirr von Neuem. Der Platz neben ihr ist frei und wird es bleiben. Es ist der Platz des Königs. Sir Leon stellt sich hinter seinen Stuhl: „Ich eröffne die heutige Versammlung. Ich bitte jeden hier Anweisenden nacheinander sein Anliegen vorzutragen." Er setzt sich. Betretenes Schweigen folgt. Zaghaft erhebt sich der Ritter, der neben Sir Gwaine sitzt. Alle Augen sind nun auf ihn gerichtet, als er beginnt: „Ich komme direkt aus dem Süden unseres Königreiches. Die Menschen dort sind verunsichert, sie haben Angst. Die Ritter und Adligen, die ich unterwegs aufsuchte, sind besorgt." Er hält inne und sieht in die Runde. „Sie fürchten, dass das Königreich ohne Führung untergehen wird. Sie fürchten Camelot ist derzeit nicht in der Lage, sie zu beschützen. Sie verlangen eine Entscheidung für die Zukunft des Landes." Er sieht die Königin direkt an: „Sie haben Euch ausnahmslos ihre Zustimmung und Ergebenheit signalisiert. Sie versichern Euch ihre Treue. MyLady, sie bitten Euch in die Fußstapfen des Königs zu treten." Er sieht erneut in die Runde, bevor er sich setzt. Alle Augen sind jetzt auf die Königin gerichtet. Aber diese reagiert nicht, sie starrt in die Mitte des Tisches. Erneut betretenes Schweigen bis sich ein nächster Ritter erhebt: „Ich habe ähnliches zu berichten. Ich soll Euch ausrichten, dass sich einige der Lords aus dem Nordwesten bereits auf den Weg gemacht haben um Euch bei Eurer Krönung beizuwohnen und um Euch ihre Treue zu versichern. Sie werden in den nächsten Tagen hier eintreffen." Sir Gwaine und Sir Percival tauschen Blicke, als sich der Ritter wieder setzt. Unruhe folgt, bis schließlich ein weiterer Ritter das Wort ergreift: „Ich habe weniger gute Neuigkeiten. König Alined ist ebenfalls auf dem Weg hierher. Er möchte die Klärung der Thronfolge ebenfalls beobachten. Ich denke, wir wissen all was das bedeutet." Nach eine kurzen Pause fügt er hinzu: „Ärger." Als er sich setzt, kommt erneut Unruhe auf. Alle reden durcheinander. Sir Leon erhebt sich, streng sieht er in die Runde und das Gemurmel verstummt augenblicklich. Er wendet sich seiner Königin direkt zu, sein Blick ist flehend: „Bitte MyLady, wir brauchen eine Lösung. Eine möglichst schnelle Lösung. Bitte, Ihr habt es selbst gehört. Das Königreich ist in Gefahr. Ihr müsst des Königs Nachfolge antreten. Er hat Euch erwählt, er hat Euch dazu bestimmt. Er hat Euch das Siegel des Königs zukommen lassen. MyLady, wir Ritter, wir stehen geschlossen hinter Euch." Er setzt sich, erneut folgt betretenes Schweigen.

Überraschend erhebt sich die Königin. Sie sieht jedem einzelnen ihrer Ritter ins Gesicht. Sie sieht ihre Hoffnung und ihre Furcht. Sie seufzt: „Euer Vertrauen ehrt mich sehr. Daher habe ich eine Entscheidung getroffen. Es ist eine Entscheidung der Vernunft, nicht des Herzens." Sie hält inne und atmet durch bevor sie fortsetzt: „Ich weiß, dass Arthur noch lebt. Ich bin mir dessen sicher, ich kann es fühlen. Und ich weiß, er wird zurückkehren. Aber ich weiß auch, dass Camelot solange nicht warten kann." Erneut atmet sie tief durch: „Daher habe ich mich entschlossen, mich zur Königin von Camelot krönen zu lassen." Sie sieht erneut in die Runde ihrer Ritter: „Wenn Arthur zurückkehrt, wird er noch ein Königreich vorfinden. Das verspreche ich euch." Alle Ritter erheben sich, die Zuversicht ist in ihre Augen zurückgekehrt. Sie rufen: „Lang lebe die Königin! Lang lebe die Königin!"


	5. Chapter 5

Es ist nachmittags und die Sonne scheint und wird vom See reflektiert. Alles ist friedlich, ein paar Vögel zwitschern. Nur das einsame Zelt am Ufer des einsamgelegenen Sees stört die Idylle. Aus dem Zelt dringen merkwürdige Geräusche. Ein Scheppern folgt auf ein Poltern und schließlich kommt der Helm des Königs aus dem Zelt gerollt. Ihm folgt ein fluchender Merlin. Er hebt ihn auf und hält ihn in die Sonne. Er ist so blank poliert, dass er das Sonnenlicht bricht und in schillernen Farben erstrahlt. Nur an einer kleinen Stelle ist noch etwas Staub. Merlin holt ein Tuch hervor und reinigt auch diesen Fleck mit höchster Konzentration. Er lächelt zufrieden und sieht zur Insel herüber: "Es wird Zeit, dass Ihr zurückkehrt mein Freund. Camelot braucht Euch." Und wie zum Beweis und zur Ermunterung fällt ein weiterer Sonnenstrahl auf den Helm. Merlin bringt ihn zurück in das Zelt und legt ihn auf den Tisch zu den dort ebenfalls vorbereiteten Sachen: Arthurs Rüstung und Waffen sind jetzt komplett. Alles scheint, als erwarte Merlin des Königs Rückkehr jeden Augenblick. Er sieht noch einmal über den Tisch und überprüft Arthurs Ausrüstung auf Vollständigkeit und lächelt erneut. Er streicht ein letztes Mal über dessen Kettenhemd und verlässt das Zelt. Sein Blick geht zu einem schmalen Weg, der aus dem Wald herausführt.

Zwischen den Bäumen erscheint plötzlich ein Ritter auf seinem Pferd. Er ist groß, stark und sein roter Umhang scheint zwischen den Bäumen wie ein Leuchtfeuer. Schon von weitem ruft er ihm zu: "Sir Percival! Endlich!" Als der Ritter das Zelt erreicht, springt er voller Vorfreude von seinem Pferd. Er strahlt seinen Freund an. Merlin geht auf den großen und liebeswerten Ritter zu. Als sie einander gegenüberstehen, umarmen sie sich. Merlin flüstert ihm zu: "Ich habe Euch erwartet." Als sie sich von einander lösen und sich ansehen, stellt Merlin fest: "Ihr habt Euer Training nicht vernachlässigt." Sir Percival lacht aus vollem Herzen: "Was kann ich sonst tun?" Dann sieht er Merlin in die Augen: "Und du? Polierst du schon wieder Arthurs Rüstung?" Merlin dreht sich kurz zum Zelt um und lächelt. Er strahlt, als er sich zu seinem Freund zurückdreht: "Soeben fertig geworden." Beide lachen aus vollem Herzen. Merlin sieht gut aus. Er ist rasiert, seine Haare sind gepflegt, seine Kleider gewaschen. Er ist nür ein bißchen dünn, also ganz der alte Merlin. Sir Percival ist überrascht, das ist nicht der Merlin den Gaius ihm beschrieben hat. Das ist nicht der verzweifelte, in seiner Trauer gefangene Merlin, den er erwartet hat. Das ist ein Merlin, der von Zuversicht, der vor Liebe und Lebensfreude nur so sprüht. Merlin lächelt immernoch als er einem in Gedanken versunkenen Sir Percival seine Hand auf die Schulter legt: "Kommt, ich habe Essen vorbereitet. Ihr habt sicherlich Hunger." Merlin geht zum Feuer rüber und füllt einen Teller mit Suppe. Verwundert folgt ihm der Ritter, der immernoch nicht versteht, woher Merlin so genau wusste, dass er hierher kommen würde. Er setzt sich und nimmt ihm den Teller ab. Merlin setzt sich neben ihn und beobachtet den essenden Ritter genau: "Wie geht es Gwaine?" Sir Percival unterbricht sein Essen und grinst: "Schon viel besser. Er ist aber immernoch ein bißchen wackelig auf seinen Beinen. Deswegen konnte er auch nicht mitmirkommen. Aber ich soll dir Grüße bestellen. Genau gesagt, seine Worte waren: Ich trinke einen Becher Met für dich mit." Beide lächeln einander an. Plötzlich wird Sir Percival ernst. Er stellt seinen Teller auf den Boden: "Merlin, ich muss dir etwas mitteilen. Merlin, Gwen wird Arthurs Platz einnehmen und sich zur Königin krönen lassen."

Merlin springt auf, er rennt vor seinem Freund auf und ab. Das hat er nicht erwartet, das hat er nicht vorhergesehen. Er schüttelt den Kopf: "Das kann sie nicht machen. Das ist Verrat, oh Gwen. Wie kannst du das tun?" Sir Percival sieht Merlin sorgenvoll an, er versucht die Situation zu beruhigen: "Merlin, sie hat keine andere Wahl. Das Königreich ist in Gefahr. Wenn sie es retten will, muss sie die Führung übernehmen." Merlin schüttelt wieder seinen Kopf, er läuft noch immer auf und ab. Er ist fassungslos: "Aber der König, er lebt!" Sir Percival sieht verlegen zu Boden: "Merlin, die Königin, sie hat genauso wie du die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben." Er stockt, seine Stimme klingt traurig. "Merlin, sie kann nicht mehr warten. Das Königreich kann nicht länger warten. Camelot kann nicht länger warten." Merlin hält inne, er sieht zur Insel herüber. "Gebt nicht auf! Gebt ihm noch ein wenig mehr Zeit." Sir Percival schüttelt den Kopf. In Merlins Augen erscheint hingebungsvolle Liebe, als er zu Sir Percival zurückblickt. Er flüstert: "Ich werde niemals aufgeben. Ich werde hier auf ihn warten. Er ist die Seele des Königreiches, seine Hoffnung und seine Zukunft. Er ist die Quelle allen Vertrauens, der Geist von Albion." Eine Träne läuft ihm über das Gesicht: "Ihn, unseren geliebten König zu ersetzen, ist gleichbedeutend mit dem Ende unseres Glaubens. Es bedeutet, alles zu verlieren, wofür wir alle gekämpft haben. Alles zu verlieren, woran wir alle geglaubt haben. Ihn zu ersetzen, bedeutet, dass wir unsere Hoffnung verloren haben. Wenn wir unsere Hoffung verlieren, verlieren wir alles." Er schluckt und wischt sich mit seinem Ärmel über das Gesicht: "Mein König ist alles, Arthur ist alles. Er ist das Königreich, er ist mein Lebensinhalt. Es ist mein Glauben, der mich am Leben erhält. Mein Glauben an meinen König. Er lebt und er wird zurückkehren."


	6. Chapter 6

König Alined begrüßt in seinem Zelt auf dem Weg nach Camelot einen jungen Mann. Der alte König trägt eine in die Jahre gekommene Rüstung, die sich um seinen prallen Körper spannt. Er ist alt geworden und hat ordentlich an Gewicht zugelegt. Ganz anders der junge Mann, der ihm gegenübersteht: er ist stark und trainiert. Seine Haare sind blond und zerzaust, seine Augen leuchten blau. Er trägt eine sauberes und perfekt sitzendes Kettenhemd. Seine Erscheinung ist betörend. König Alined ist erfreut seinen Neffen zu sehen: "Junge, willkommen!" Er umarmt ihn kurz, dann bietet er ihm einen Stuhl an seinem Tisch an: "Komm setzt dich mein Junge." Beide nehmen an einen großen Tisch Platz. Voller Erfurcht sieht der junge Mann zu seinem Onkel auf: "Danke Onkel." Er lächelt, dann fragt er: "Wann werden wir Camelot erreichen?" Der alte König lächelt: "Rechtzeitig um diese widersinnige Krönung zu verhindern, morgen nachmittag. Bist du vorbereitet?" Unsicher sieht er an sich herab, er wirkt ein wenig hilflos: "Onkel, das ist etwas, was ich mit Euch besprechen möchte. Ist es wirklich klug die Königin herauszufordern? Was ist wenn Arthur tatsächlich noch lebt? Das wäre unverzeilicher Verrat?" König Alined unterbricht seinen Neffen mit einer kurzen Bewegung seiner Hand. Mit Strenge und Abscheu in der Stimme erklärt er sein Vorhaben: "Das ist Blödsinn! Das ist deine Chance König dieses Reiches zu werden. Dieses Dienstmädchen kann unmöglich ein Königreich regieren." Angwiedert fügt er hinzu: "Das kann ich unmöglich akzeptieren. Wir müssen diese Möglichkeit nutzen und dich auf den Thron setzen. Dann wird Camelot mir gehören." Mit jedem Wort des alten Königs sinkt der junge Mann ein Stück mehr in sich zusammen. "Es tut mir leid Onkel. Du hast natürlich recht. Was muss ich tun?" König Alined blickt finster und teuflisch zu seinen Neffen: "Wir werden das tun, was wir am Besten können: wir werden Gerüchte verbreiten und Mißtrauen säen. Das ist alles was wir brauchen. Und mit meiner Unterstützung werden sich die Befürworter dieser sogenannten Königin von ihr abwenden und dich annehmen. Niemand will eine schwache Königin." Er grinst und fügt hinzu: "und mit einigen kleinen Geschenken überzeugen wir auch den Rest." Er nimmt seinen Kelch in die Hand und prostet dem jungen Mann, der ihm gegenübersitzt, zu: "Auf den zukünftigen König von Camelot, meinen Neffen!"


	7. Chapter 7

Es ist Nacht am See. Es ist still und finster. Nur der Mond und die Sterne spenden ein beruhigendes Licht. Im Lager glimmt noch der Rest des Feuers. Um es herum, liegen die beiden Freunde. Merlin und Sir Percival schlafen. Sie haben sich mit einer Decke gegen die kühle Luft der Nacht geschützt. Die Stille ist erfrischend. Alles ist so friedlich, selbst der See und der Wind scheinen eingeschlafen zu sein.

Nur Sir Percival atmet unruhig. Dies ist kein tiefer und erholsamer Schlaf. Er wälzt sich unruhig von einer Seite auf die andere. Er träumt..

Sir Percival ist ganz in ein Licht getaucht. Ein Licht so leuchtend, so warm und vertraut, ein Licht das all seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht. Alles andere erscheint plötzlich so nebensächlich, so unwichtig. Es ist so hell, dass es den Ritter blendet und trotzdem ist er nicht in der Lage seinen Blick abzuwenden. Etwas in dem Licht zieht ihn an, jemand in dem Licht zieht ihn an: da steht ein Mann. Er ist stark, er ist groß und er strahlt eine Würde aus, die seinesgleichen vergeblich sucht. Es ist Arthur, es ist sein König! Er ist bekleidet mit einer weißen Hose und einem weißen Shirt. Um seine Hals trägt er ein Amulet an einer Kette. In dem Amulet ist ein Stein eingefasst, ein Kristall. Dieser Kristall leuchtet als sei er Mond und Sterne zusammen. Er strahlt dieses allumfassende und doch so vertraute Licht aus. Arthur kommt auf Sir Percival zu. Er scheint zu schweben. Alles an ihm strahlt ein Wort aus: Ehre! Der König streckt seine Hand nach seinem Ritter aus, er ruft ihn zu sich: "Sir Percival! Sir Percival! Hört mich! Sir Percival, Ihr müsst Vertrauen. Ihr müsst euren Glauben wiederfinden. Ihr müsst euren Frieden mit euch selbst machen. Ihr müsst euch selbst finden! Wenn ihr euren Glauben gefunden habt, werdet ihr euren König finden. Wenn Ihr euch gefunden habt, werdet Ihr auch mich finden."

Sir Percival erwacht schweißgebadet. Er springt auf und ruft nach dem Mann in dem Licht: "Wo muss ich suchen? Was muss ich suchen?" Aber Arthur ist fort, das Licht ist verschwunden, die Finsternis ist zurückgekehrt. Nichts erweckt den Anschein, dass hier soeben etwas passiert ist. War alles nur ein Traum? Ein Raunen geht durch die Bäume, durch die Blätter, durch das Gras. Der Wind, das Feuer, das Wasser, alles flüstert mit Arthurs Stimme: "Sucht mit eurem Herzen. Macht euren Frieden. Findet euren Glauben und Ihr werdet mich finden." Dann ist alles still. Kein Geräusch, keine Bewegung, nichts. Der Ritter sieht sich suchend um. Aber niemand ist zu sehen. Er stolpert zum Ufer des Sees und sieht zur Insel herüber. Plötzlich taucht Merlin hinter ihm auf. Er legt seine Hand auf seine Schulter, er lächelt seelig. Er weiß, was passiert ist. Er sieht Sir Percival an, als hätte er dies erwartet. Sir Percival dreht sich zu seinem Freund um und sieht ihm in die Augen. In seinen Augen glänzt eine Träne der Verzweiflung. Merlin streichelt tröstend über seinen Kopf: "Ihr habt ihn gesehen, nicht wahr? Ihr habt Arthur gesehen. Jetzt wisst ihr wieso es so wichtig ist, an ihn zu Glauben." Sir Percival fällt vor Merlin auf die Knie und sieht erfurchtvoll zu ihm auf: "Ich habe nicht geglaubt, dass er noch am Leben ist. Ich habe nicht gegelaubt, dass er zurückkehren wird. Vergib mir Merlin." Der junge Zauberer zieht den Ritter auf die Füße: "Ich brauche Euch nicht vergeben. Ihr allein, ihr allein müsst einen Weg finden euch zu vergeben." Er sieht zur Insel hinüber. Verwundert starrt Sir Percival seinen Freund an. So hat er Merlin noch nie zuvor gesehen. Merlin strahlt eine Weisheit aus, die ihm nie zuvor aufgefallen ist. Er fragt ihn: "Warum kehrt er nicht zurück?" Merlin lächelt in sich hinein: "Es ist der See. Der See kann nur im Angesicht des Todes passiert werden. Aber wahrer Glaube und Vertrauen können eine Brücke bilden." Sir Percival wundert sich noch immer, er schüttelt den Kopf: "Woher weist du das? Du wusstest, dass das Alles passieren würde. Du hast das Alles erwartet!" Er starrt Merlin an, der nur weiter still vor sich hinlächelt. "Merlin, was muss ich tun? Und warum ich?" Merlin dreht sich zu dem großen Ritter um, er sieht in dessen fragendes Gesicht, in dessen verständnislosen Augen, in dessen bekümmertes Herz. "Sir Percival, Ihr müsst wiederfinden, was ihr verloren habt. Ihr seid der Hüter des wahren Glaubens und damit der Hoffnung und der Zukunft des Königreiches. Meine Aufgabe ist es dem König zu dienen und ihn zu beschützen. Eure Aufgabe ist es, an ihn zu glauben."


	8. Chapter 8

Die Königin sitzt an der Spitze eines langen Tisches im Ratszimmer. Zu ihrer linken sitzt Sir Leon, zu ihrer rechten Seite sitzt Gaius. Sir Gwaine steht hinter der Königin, auf alles gefasst und gewappnet notfalls seine Königin zu verteidigen. Ihre Blicke sind entschlossen und der Raum gefüllt mit Adligen und Rittern des Reiches. Alle sehen zu Gwen auf, alle Augen sind auf die junge Frau gerichtet.

Die Tür zum Ratszimmer öffnet sich und König Alined tritt ein. Er wird gefolgt von seinem Neffen. Eine sehr selbstsichere Königin sieht ihn direkt an: "König Alined. Welch nette Überraschung. Willkommen,ihr seid gerade rechtzeitig eingetroffen um meiner Krönung beizuwohnen. Heute nachmittag werde ich Arthurs Platz auf dem Thron einnehmen." König Alined zeigt sich davon wenig beeindruckt, er macht ein paar Schritt auf Gwen zu. Er lächelt boshaft: "MyLady. Mir scheint, ich bin tatsächlich genau zur rechten Zeit in Camelot eingetroffen. Genau zur rechten zeit um Euch aufzuhalten. Vergebt mir meine Offenheit, Ihr sein wahrhaftig eine Schönheit, eine wundervolle Ehefrau und Königin eures Gatten. Aber Ihr seid nicht adlig und von Arthur nicht offiziell als Thronfolgerin bestätigt worden. Ihr könnt seinen Platz nicht einnehmen. Im Namen meines Neffen verlange ich, dass die Zeremonie nicht vollzogen wird, um die Folgen noch einmal zu überdenken. Ich verlange, dass es im Einklang mit den Gesetzen Camelots zu einer Wahl eines neuen Königs kommt. Es muss eine Wahl aller Adligen diese Königreiches stattfinden, die einen Adligen aus ihrer Mitte bestimmen. Ich schlage daher meinen Neffen vor. Er ist ein Sohn einer Adligen Familie dieses Königreiches. Er erfüllt alle Voraussetzungen."

Augenblicklich schwillt der Lautstärkepegel in dem Zimmer an. Alle sind aus dem Häuschen, sie diskutieren und schreinen einander an. Sie machen sich gegenseitig Vorwürfe. Alles geht drunter und drüber. König Alined sieht zufrieden in die Runde, leise raunt er seinem Neffen zu: "Sieh mein Junge, Runde 1 haben wir bereits gewonnen. Schon bald werden alle erkennen, wie hilflos diese Dienstmagd wirklich ist." Der junge Mann erschreckt sich, als er in die Augen seines Onkels sieht. Er fürchtet sich. Sein Onkel nimmt davon aber keine Notiz. Er fügt stattdessen hinzu: "Dann wird unsere Stunde schlagen, du besteigst den Thron und Camelot gehört endlich mir."

Die Königin erhebt sich, augenblicklich kehrt wieder Ruhe ein. Sie sieht in die Runde, sie sieht in die verunsicherten Gesichter der Ritter und Adligen: "Morgana hat letztendlich doch gewonnen. Der König ist verloren, das Königreich gespalten. Die Grundfesten Camelots, Loyalität, Freundschaft und Vertrauen liegen danieder." Sie dreht sich um und verlässt das Ratszimmer. Gaius, Sir Leon und Sie Gwaine folgen ihrer Königin.


	9. Chapter 9

Die Königin sitzt in der Mitte an einer langen Tafel im Bankettsaal. Zu ihrer Linken sitzt Sir Leon. Zu ihrer rechten Seite, einen Platz freilassend, sitzt Gaius. Neben Sir Leon sitzt Sir Gwaine. Die Tafel ist gedeckt mit den besten Speisen, Diener laufen eilig hin und her, um leere Kelche nachzufüllen. Alle Sitze im Saal sind gefüllt bis auf den verweisten Sitz des Königs von Camelot. Weiter hinten an der Tafel sitzen auch König Alined und sein Neffe. Die Königin sitzt bewegungslos da. Ohne das Esses anzurühren, sieht sie in die Runde und beobachtet das Treiben. Angewidert flüstert sie Sir Leon zu: "Muss ich das Ertragen? Das ist ekelerregend! Noch bin ich die Königin hier! Ich bin die Herrin im Schloss!" Sir Leon lächelt schief: "So lange es keine Entscheidung über die Thronfolge gibt, ist Camelot dazu verplichtet ihnen Gastfreundschaft zu gewähren. Und ich glaube kaum, dass sie uns vorher verlassen werden." Gwen setzt ein falsches Lächeln auf und nickt einen der Ritter aus König Alineds Gefolge zu: "Das ist schrecklich. Ich kann das unmöglich noch länger ertragen." Jetzt mischt sich auch der Hoarzt in das Gespräch ein. Er beugt sich über den verweisten Thron des Königs zu Gwen: "MyLady, Ihr müsst. Immer nur lächeln. Das ist doch genau das, was dieser hinterhältige König Alined will. Er will, dass Ihr euren Platz freiwillig räumt." Die Königin zwingt sich zu einem erneuten lächeln. "Besser?" Sie lächelt tatsächlich, aber in ihren Augen sieht man die Wahrheit. Augen lügen nicht. Gaius lächelt seine Königin aufmunternd an: "Ihr macht einen fantastischen Job, MyLady. Ich bin sicher, Arthur wäre sehr stolz auf Euch." Ein Stich durchfährt die Königin als sie den Namen ihres Liebsten hört, sie seufzt: "Mein Gesicht hört schon nicht mehr auf zu Schmerzen von dieser Maskerade. Ich habe bereits einen Krampf in meinen Gesichtsmuskeln." Ihr Blick gleitet durch den Raum und bleibt bei Sir Leon und Sir Gwaine hängen.

Die beiden Ritter sind in ein Gespräch vertieft, wobei Sir Gwaine lustlos im Essen herumstochert: "Seht Euch um, es macht überhaupt keinen Spaß mehr, in die Taverne zu gehen. Da geht es gesitteter zu als hier. Das hier ist nur noch eine Runde aus Säufern und Neidern." Sir Leon sieht einmal durch den Raum, sein Blick trifft den der Königin. Sie sehen einander in die Augen. Sir Leon lächelt ihr zu. Gwen wendet ihren Blick traurig ab. Sir Leon dreht sich wieder seinem Gesprächspartner zu: "Ihr habt Recht. Aber wir können jetzt nicht gehen. Wir müssen die Königin stützen und ihr Zuversicht signalisieren." Sir Gwaine nickt: "Wenn doch wenigstens Sir Percival hier wäre. Was hat es mit diesem See auf sich, dass keiner von dort zurückkommt?" Sir Leon sieht erneut in die Runde: "Ich kann es ihnen nicht übel nehmen. Sie haben wahrscheinlich dort gefunden, was wir hier so dringend vermissen: Ruhe und Frieden!" Sir Gwaine grinst. Als er sich zur Königin umsieht, vergeht ihm sein lächeln: "Wie geht es Ihr? Sie sieht so traurig aus trotz dieses Dauerlächelns." Nun dreht sich auch Sir Leon zu ihr um, er nickt. Traurig antwortet er: "Es ist schwer für sie, das alles zu ertragen. Wir müssen sie unterstützen, wo wir nur können. Sie ist sehr tapfer, sie hatte nie Gelegenheit richtig zu trauern und sich von Arthur zu verabschieden. Sie ist einsam."

Plötzlich bricht ein Tumult los: Zwei Männer schlagen sich mitten im Festsaal. Um die Beiden herum, bildet sich bereits eine johlende Menge. Weinkrüge fallen um und Platten mit Braten fallen auf den Boden. Das anfeuernde Geschrei wird zum Fürchten laut. Die Königin erhebt sich, aber kaum einer schenkt ihr Beachtung. Sie verlässt den Saal. Ihr letzter Blick gilt einem zufrieden grinsenden König Alined.

Dieser und sein Neffe sitzen noch immer an der Tafel. König Alined redet eingehend auf die um sie sitzenden Ritter ein. Er lässt seinen Blick durch den Saal schweifen: "Seht Euch eure Königin an, sie ist so schwach. Sie kann sich nicht durchsetzen. Was ist das hier, eine Taverne? Wenn sie nichtmal hier die Oberhand behält, wie will sie dann ein Königreich regieren? Sie kann das Königreich nicht führen, sie kann nicht mal ein Bankett leiten. Mein Neffe dagagen hat mein volles Vertrauen. Er mag noch kein Ritter sein, ist jedoch auf dem Besten Wege dahin. Er weiß, wie man ein Schwert führt, er weiß, wie man sich Respekt verschafft. Wie kann diese Frau Euch in eine Schlacht führen? Am Ende ist sie was sie ist: eine schwache Frau."

Der Neffe König Alineds hört bereits nicht mehr zu. Er sieht angewidert durch den Saal. Das ist nicht das Camelot, von dem er hörte. Das ist nicht das Camelot, dessen Teil er immer werden wollte. Er unterbricht seinen Onkel in dessen Lobrede auf ihn: "Onkel, bitte entschuldigt mich. Ich begebe mich nun zu Bett. Es war ein langer Tag." Er verbeugt sich. König Alined hält kurz inne und sieht ihn an. Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung signalisiert er seine Zustimmung: "Natürlich Junge. Bereite dich auf die nächsten Tage vor." Dann setzt er seinen Monolog fort, ohne weiter auf seinen Neffen zu achten. Der junge Mann nickt und verlässt enttäuscht und angewidert den Saal.


	10. Chapter 10

Die Königin läuft den Flur entlang in Richtung ihrer Gemächer. Sie Leon kommt ihr nachgeeilt. Gwen sieht sich kurz um, um dann entschlossen weiter zu gehen: "Bitte nicht jetzt. Ich bin müde und möchte zu Bett gehen. Dieses sogenannte Bankett hat mich furchtbar ermüdet." Sir Leon holt sie jedoch ein und hält sie mit einer Hand an ihrer Schulter auf: "MyLady bitte." Die junge Königin dreht sich zu ihrem Freund um, sie sieht ihm verzeifelt und erschöpft in die Augen: "Es tut mir leid, ich kann das nicht eine Sekunde länger Parasiten, diese Schmarotzer, diese Säufer und Schläger.., das ist alles so entwürdigend. Wo ist unser Camelot geblieben?" Sie seufzt tieftraurig. Sir Leon nimmt sie für einen Augenblick in den Arm, er flüstert: "Ihr dürft jetzt nicht aufgeben." Gwen schüttelt den Kopf. Trotz aller Bemühungen läuft ihr jetzt doch eine Träne über das Gesicht: "Aber was kann ich tun?" Sir Leon lässt seine Königin los und sieht ihr tief in die Augen: "MyLady, Ihr müsst stark sein und Euch durchsetzen. Ihr seid die Herrin hier. Zeigt ihnen wer Ihr seid! Ich weiß, dass Ihr das könnt." Traurig weicht die Königin den Blicken ihres Vertrauten aus: "Danke, das Ihr an mich glaubt. Aber vielleicht hatte König Alined recht. Vielleicht bin ich hierfür einfach nicht geboren."

"Seid Ihr doch!" Sir Gwaine kommt den Gang entlang gelaufen. Gaius folgt ihm. Sir Gwaine lächelt seine Königin aufmunternd zu. Er nimmt ihre Hand in seine: "Erinnert Ihr euch an unsere Erste Begegnung? Ich habe Euch sofort erkannt. Ich habe sofort die Königin in Euch gesehen, Prinzessin Esmeralda." Dabei verbeugt er sich und reicht ihr eine kleine Blume. Jetzt muss sogar die Königin lächeln. Für einen kurzen Moment ist die Liebe und Zuversicht nach Camelot zurückgekehrt." Nun tritt auch Gaius an sie heran: "Das Volk von Camelot, die Ritter, wir alle glauben an Euch. Ihr seid unsere Hoffnung. Ihr dürft sie nicht enttäuschen." Gwens Lächeln ist gegangen, der Zauber verflogen: "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das schaffe. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Eure Erwartungen erfüllen kann. Immer wieder muss ich beweisen, wer ich bin. Immer wieder wird es Menschen geben, die mich meiner Herkunft wegen anzweifeln. Immer wieder werden Einige meine Fähigkeiten das Königreich zu regieren anzweifeln. Ich bin es leid, mich immer wieder beweisen zu müssen." Sir Gwaine sieht ihr in die Augen: "Es kümmert mich nicht welcher Herkunft Ihr seid, und für Arthur hat es auch keine Rolle gespielt. Ihr seid meine Königin, Ihr seid Arthurs Wahl für das Königreich. Ihr wisst am Besten wie er regierte, Ihr könnt es am Besten in seinem Sinne fortführen." Und Sir Leon fügt hinzu: "Arthur, er lebt in Euch weiter. Jeder der das nicht erkennt, ist ein Narr. Aber Ihr müsst stark sein, zeigt Ihnen wer Ihr seid." Gwen nickt. Sie lächelt in die Runde ihrer Freunde. "So genug für heute." Gaius beendet die Diskussion. "Die Königin muss sich ausruhen."


	11. Chapter 11

Am See von Avalon sitzen Sir Percival und Merlin vor einem kleinen Feuer. Darüber hängt ein Kessel. Hin und wieder rührt Merlin darin herum und legt Feuerholz nach. Sir Percival sieht seinem Freund gedankenverloren dabei zu. "Ihr seid so still heute?" Merlin sieht den sonst so starken Ritter an. Sir Percival schreckt aus seinen Gedanken hoch. Er braucht einen Augenblick, dann antwortet er: "Tut mir leid, dass ich eine solch schlechte Gesellschaft bin. Mir gehen einfach Arthurs Worte nicht aus dem Kopf. Finde deinen Glauben." Merlin lächelt, dann rührt er erneut im Topf: "Woran habt Ihr denn früher geglaubt? Ich weiß so wenig über Euch. Wer seid Ihr? Und woher kommt Ihr? Ich weiß nur, dass Ihr wegen Cenred mit Lancelot zu uns gekommen seid. Nachdem Ihr eure Familie verloren habt. Was ist damals wirklich geschehen?" Sir Percival schüttelt den Kopf: "Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen. Bevor ich nach Camelot kam, lebte ich in Cenreds Königreich. Ich war verheiratet." Er lächelt kurz bei dem Gedanken. Merlin hakt nach: "War sie hübsch? Eure Frau meine ich?" Sir Percival besinnt sich und fährt fort: "Sie war das schönste Geschöpf, das ich kannte. Sie und meine Kinder waren das wichtigste in meinem Leben. Sie waren so wundervoll, meine kleinen Engel." Eine Träne läuft dem sonst so selbstsicheren Mann über das Gesicht. Nach all den Jahren schmerzt es immernoch an sie zu denken." Merlin rückt ein Stück näher an ihn heran: "Was ist passiert? Der Ritter atmet tief durch und fasst sich ein Herz: "Eines Tages, ich war nicht zu Hause, kam Cenred in unser Dorf. Ich weiß nicht, was im Detail passierte, aber es heißt, er habe Gefallen an meiner Frau gefunden und sie hat sich gewehrt. Als ich zurückkehrte, fand ich sie tot. Alle. Er hat nicht mal die Kinder verschont." Er hält inne, er kann kaum noch sprechen. Traurig fügt er hinzu: "Er war kein König, er war nichts als ein feiger Mörder." Er sieht zu Boden, eine weitere Träne hat sich ihren Weg über sein Gesich gebahnt und tropft vor ihm ins Gras. Voller Mitgefühl sieht Merlin ihn an: "Es tut mir so unsagbar leid. Ich wünschte, ich hätte es verhindern können. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll." Sir Percival schüttelt den Kopf: "Merlin,was hättest du schon verhindern können. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Ich hätte bei Ihnen sein sollen. Es ist meine Schuld." Er sieht zu Merlin auf: "Das war der Moment an dem ich alles verlor. Meine Familie, mein Vertrauen in die Gerechtigkeit, meinen Glauben an das Leben." Stille folgt der traurigen Schilderung, absolute Stille. Merlin steht auf, er kann die Stille kaum ertragen. Er füllt einen Teller mit Suppe und reicht sie dem sonst so stolzen Krieger, der jetzt so verletztlich wirkt: "Und dann habt Ihr Lancelot getroffen?" Sir Percival nickt und nimmt Merlin den Teller ab: "Ich war in der Taverne. Ich habe mich meiner Trauer voll hingegeben und mich völlig betrunken. Dann kam Lancelot, er sagte, er sei auf dem Weg zu Arthur um gegen Cenred zu kämpfen. Das war alles, was ich noch wollte. Rache, kämpfen, vergessen.." Merlin sieht seinen Freund verwundert an: "Ihr? Und Rache? Danach seht Ihr gar nicht aus?" Der Ritter nimmt einen Löffel: "Das war damals. Dann traf ich Arthur und die anderen Ritter, der Runden Tafel. Das hat vieles verändert. Ich hatte wiedergefunden, was ich einst verlor: meinen Glauben in Wahrheit, Aufrichtigkeit, in Liebe und Gerechtigkeit. Arthur war all das. Arthur hat diese Werte verkörpert, wie kein anderer. Ihn zu Treffen, hat mich damals vor mir selbst gerettet." Er füllt einen Löffel und beginnt zu Essen. Merlin füllt einen weiteren teller mit Suppe und setzt sich neben Sir Percival: "Und jetzt ist es an Euch ihn zu retten." Der Ritter sieht von seinem Essen auf: "Aber wie? Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr, was ich glauben soll. Das Schlechte hat doch immer wieder die Oberhand behalten, die Bösen dieser Welt haben doch immer wieder gesiegt." Merlin schüttelt den Kopf: "Das ist nicht wahr. Seht Euch um. Camelot ist in Sicherheit, Morgana besiegt und selbst Cenred ist tot." Sir Percival stellt seinen Teller auf dem Boden ab: "Vielleicht. Aber alles was ich im Augenblick sehe, ist, dass Gwen unsere Hilfe braucht oder sie verliert den Thron. Sie braucht dich, Merlin. Sie braucht jetzt alle ihre Freunde an ihrer Seite." Merlin lächelt: "Nichts Dergleichen wird passieren, Gwen ist stärker als Ihr denkt." Der Ritter wundert sich erneut über die Zuversicht seines Freundes: "Ich wünschte, ich hätte dein unerschütterliches Vertrauen, deinen Glauben." Noch immer lächelt der junge Zauberer: "Ich bin mir sicher, Ihr werdet finden wonach Ihr sucht. Jetzt lasst uns essen, bevor es gänzlich kalt ist."


	12. Chapter 12

Der junge Mann, der den Thron des Königs von Camelot beansprucht, steht im Schloßhof am Brunnen. Er sieht hinein. Das Wasser spiegelt nicht nur den Mond, sondern auch sein trauriges Gesicht. "Schau mich nicht so traurig an. Du wirst vielleicht bald König!" raunt er seinem Spiegelbild zu. "Wieso macht mich der Gedanke nicht gücklich?" Er seufzt und dreht sich herum. Langsam gleitet er am Brunnen zu Boden. Er lehnt sich daran an und schließt die Augen.

Sir Gwaine kommt schwungvoll die Treppe aus dem Schloß heruntergelaufen. Am Brunnen hält er an und trinkt einen Schluck Wasser. Gerade als er sich wieder auf den Weg machen will, hört er ein leises Schluchzen. Er sieht sich suchend um und blickt schließlich hinter den Brunnen, wo der Neffe von König Alined auf dem Boden kauert. Der Junge mit den großen Ambitionen hat den Ritter, der jetzt über ihm steht, nicht bemerkt. Er ist gefangen in seinen Gedanken. Sir Gwaine grinst und mit einen lauten "Booh!" erschreckt er den jungen Mann, der vor Schreck fast aus seiner Haut fährt. Als Sir Gwaine jedoch die Traurigkeit im Gesicht des Jungen sieht, setzt er sich neben ihn. "Ihr seid aber leicht zu erschrecken, Ihr solltet besser auf Euch achten." Er sieht ihn an und fügt in sarkastischem Ton hinzu: "So was ist los mit meinem künftigen König?" Der junge Mann sieht für einen Augenblick auf: "Macht Euch nur lustig, wenn mein Onkel erst Camelot regiert, wird Euch das Lachen schon vergehen." Schnell schließt er wieder seine Augen. Aber zu spät, die Tränen laufen ihm bereits über sein Gesicht. Der Ritter wundert sich: "Euer Onkel? Ich dachte, Ihr wollt König über all das hier werden?" König Alineds Neffe öffnet erneut seine Augen: "Will ich das? Ich erfülle nur meine Pflicht gegenüber meinem Onkel." Sir Gwaines Interesse ist geweckt: "Und was ist mit Euer Pflicht gegenüber Eurer Königin?" Der junge Mann schüttelt den Kopf: "Keine Chance. Wenn mein Onkel sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, zieht er es durch. Er hat entschieden, dass ich König werden soll, also werde ich König. Ihr werdet ihn nicht aufhalten." Sir Gwaine sieht seinem neuen Freund in die Augen: "Euer Onkel, euer Onkel, was ist mit Euch?" Der Neffe von König Alined seufzt: "Ich? Ich zähle nicht. Ohne mein Onkel, bin ich ein niemand. Was immer ich will, spielt keine Rolle. Ich bin nur ein nachbegorener Sohn meines Vaters. Meine Mutter ist Eine von vielen Schwestern meines Onkels. Ich habe weder ein Erbe, noch Anspruch auf einen Titel. Und jetzt bin ich eine Schachfigur im Spiel meines Onkels." Der junge Mann senkt einen Blick erneut. Sir Gwaine erhebt sich und zieht den Jungen mit sich hoch: "All Allererstes, trocknet Eure Tränen. Niemand ist wertlos. Titel und Reichtum spielen hier keine Rolle." Er nimmt seinen roten Umhang und wischt damit über das Gesicht des jungen Mannes vor ihm. Er lächelt ihn an: "Schon viel besser. Und jetzt kommt, wir wüssen uns unterhalten." Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielt die Lippen des eben noch völlig verzweifelten und einsamen Jungen: "Wohin gehen wir?" Sir Gwaine legt seinen Arm um die Schultern des jungen Mannes: "In die Taverne. Mit einem Krug Met, fällt es Euch sicher leichter zu reden. Ihr müsst Euch viel mehr entspannen, Ihr seid viel zu verkrampft." Einen kurzen Augenblick zögert er: "Wartet. Wie alt seid Ihr? Ihr seid doch alt genug für die Taverne?" Der Junge lacht: "Bin ich!" Sir Gwaine grinst: "Na dann, lasst uns gehen!" und zieht den jungen Mann mit sich.


	13. Chapter 13

Der Mond steht hoch über dem See. Der junge Zauberer liegt neben dem Feuer und schläft. Er atmet tief und friedlich. Sir Percival liegt neben ihm und lächelt, als er seinen Blick von seinem Freund abwendet und zum Himmel hochsieht. Er beneidet seine unerschütterliche Ergebenheit, seine unerschütterliches Vertauen in seinen Freund und König. Bei dem Gedanken an seinen König, fällt sein Lächeln augenblicklich in sich zusammen. Arthurs Worte sind immernoch in seinem Kopf. Er seufzt und beginnt ein Selbstgespräch.

"Merlin ist so stark in seinem Glauben. Was ist mit mir? Habe ich tatsächlich meinen Glauben verloren? Arthur ist fort, aber Gwen ist immernoch bei uns. Sie ist, was unser König für Camelot wollte. Gwen verkörpert seine Werte. Und Merlin sagt, dass Arthur noch lebt. Ich habe ihn gesehen. Warum kann ich nicht glauben, dass es wahr ist. War es nur ein Traum? Er hat zu mir gesprochen. Es fühlte sich so real an, so wirklich. Wie kann es nur ein Traum gewesen sein. Wenn er zurückkehren würde, hätte die Wahrheit gesiegt. Gerechtigkeit und Aufrichtigkeit würden an den Hof zurückkehren. War es denn wirklich fort? Oder haben wir uns einfach alle nur von unserer Trauer beherrschen lassen? Sein Körper mag uns verlassen haben, aber seine Seele lebt in Camelot. Sie lebt in jedem Herzen, in jedem Lächeln, in jedem Kind, in jedem glücklichen Augenblick. Seine Seele ist Teil von uns allen, die wir an Camelot glauben. Er wird immer in dem weiterleben, aus dem wir Camelot aufgebaut haben. Er wird immer mit uns sein, er hatte uns nie ganz verlassen." Die Erkenntnis trifft ihn wie einen Schlag. Er war so ein Narr! Er steht auf und geht zum Ufer des Sees. Er kniet nieder, er flüstert: "Vergebt mir Arthur, ich hatte das Vergessen. Ich hatte vergessen, was Ihr mir jeden Tag vorgelebt habt. Ich hatte vergessen, wofür Camelot steht. Ich hatte die Bedeutung der Worte "Aus Liebe zu Camelot" vergessen." Er hält kurz inne und fügt dann hinzu: "Aber ich habe niemals vergessen, wofür Ihr standet, für Wahrheit und Aufrichtigkeit, für Mut und Ehre, für Gleichheit und Freundschaft, für Liebe und Glauben. Ich habe immer an Euch geglaubt." Sir Percivals Stimme wird nun zunehmend mit jedem Wort lauter: "Ich habe immer an Euch geglaubt. Ich glaube an Euch. Ich glaube an das, für das Ihr steht." Mit seinem ganzen Herzen schreit er. Seine Worte hallen über den See: "Ich glaube an Euch und Camelot!"

Mittlerweile ist Merlin erwacht. Er sieht zu dem Ritter herüber. Sir Percival kniet immer noch auf dem Boden, seine Augen sind geschlossen. Er sieht zur Insel und erhebt sich. Langsam läuft er zu seinem Freund und nimmt seinem Platz hinter ihm ein. Plötzlich verschwindet alles in grellem Licht. Merlin ist kaum in der Lage etwas zu erkennen, das Licht ist zu blendend. Sir Percival öffnet seine Augen: direkt vor ihm erscheint ihm der König. Er ist, wie in seinem Traum, in weiß gekleidet und sein Amulet leuchtet mit demselben strahlenden Licht, wie alles um ihm herum. Arthur legt seine Hände auf die Schultern seines Ritters: "Percival, Percival.." Der Ritter ist nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen, er sieht einfach nur ergeben zu seinem König auf. Arthur lächelt ihn an: "Percival, wem dient Ihr?" Sir Percival nimmt all seinen Mut zusammen und antwortet: "Ich diene Euch mein König, Euch und Camelot. Ich diene der Aufrichtgkeit und Wahrheit, der Gerechtigkeit und der Liebe." Das Licht erscheint noch ein bißchen strahlender, noch ein bißchen heller. Der König lächelt noch immer: "Percival, an wen glaubt Ihr?" Der Ritter steht auf, mit voller Zuversicht und ganzen Herzen antwortet er: "Ich glaube an Euch und ich glaube an Camelot." Arthur löst sich auf und das Licht erlicht, es zieht sich über den See zur Insel zurück. Sir Percival ist aufgelöst und wie besessen. Er macht einen Schritt auf den See zu, um sich in das Wasser zu stürzen und zu seinem König zu laufen, als er plötzlich Merlins Hand auf seiner Schulter spürt. Der junge Zauberer hält ihn fest. Als der Ritter versucht sich loszureißen und in Merlins Gesicht schaut, lächelt dieser seelig und schüttelt seinen Kopf. Mit seiner freien Hand zeigt er über das Wasser zur Insel.


	14. Chapter 14

Der dichte Nebel um die Insel teilt sich und ein Schiff erscheint. Es leuchtet mit demselben Licht, indem der König vorher erschien. Es ist groß mit einem großen roten Segel auf dem sich ein goldener Drache befindet. Zu beiden Seiten des Schiffes stehen Frauen, gekleidet in das gleiche Weiß, welches Arthur trägt. Ihre Gesichter sind mit Schleiern verhüllt. An der Spitze des Schiffes steht ein Mann, es ist der König. Er leuchtet in seiner weißen Kleidung und sein weißer Umhang fliegt im Wind. Das Schiff passiert den See und hält am Ufer. Arthur springt herunter in das flache Wasser. Als er das Ufer erreicht, sind seine Kleider durchgeweicht. Das Amulet um seinen Hals leuchtet noch immer. Er sieht nicht zurück zu dem Schiff. Er hält erst an, als er vor Sir Percival und Merlin steht. Das Schiff segelt zurück in den Nebel. Die Frauen stehen immernoch regungslos an der gleichen Stelle. Nur das Segel hat die Farbe geändert, es ist jetzt so weiß wie die Schleier der Frauen. Als der Nebel sich um das Schiff schließt, verschwindet auch das Licht.

Stolz und selbstsicher steht der König von seinen Freunden. Er hat sich verändert, er präsentiert sich mit Stärke und Größe. Er sieht beide an, dann fragte er: "Merlin, wer bin ich?" Merlin lächelt, Freudentränen laufen ihm in Strömen über das Gesicht: "Der Einstige und Künftige König, Arthur Pendragon, König von Camelot. Und ich bin Euer ergebener Diener." Er wischt sich mit seinem Ärmel über sein Gesicht. Der König macht einen Schritt vorwärts, seine Erhabenheit ist erschreckend. Er geht an beiden vorbei, werder Merlin noch Sir Percival haben sich bewegt. Arthur lächelt: "Percival, bereitet die Pferde vor, wir reiten bei Sonnenaufgang." Dann wendet er sich Merlin zu: "Komm, kleide deinen König an." Er dreht sich um und verschwindet im Zelt. Sir Percival und Merlin sind immernoch verblüfft und beeindruckt. Sie haben sich noch immer nicht gefangen. Erst ein lautes und bestimmtes "Merlin!" aus dem Zelt, bringt beide zurück in die Realität. Merlin sieht dem neben ihm stehenden Ritter in die Augen und grinst ausgelassen: "Er ist ganz der Alte!" und rennt zu seinem so lange schmerzlich vermissten Freund in das Zelt. Sir Percival sieht ihm lächelnd nach. Dann dreht er sich um und beginnt zu packen.


	15. Chapter 15

Arthur steht vor dem Waffenständer. Seine Rüstuing ist auf Hochglanz poliert, sein Umhang gebügelt, seine Stiefel gereinigt. Der König zieht sein Schwert aus der Scheide und wiegt es in seiner Hand. Er dreht es herum, um es von allen Seiten zu betrachten. Merlin betritt das Zelt seines Königs. Voller Stolz sieht er zu seinem Freund herüber. Arthur sieht zu Merlin zurück: "Du warst nicht faul in der Zwischenzeit, ich bin beeindruckt." Er legt sein Schwert auf den in der Mitte befindlichen Tisch. Der junge Zauberer macht vorsichtig einen Schritt auf den König zu. Ohne ihm in die Augen zu sehen, öffnet er dessen weißen Umhang und legt ihn neben das Schwert auf den Tisch. Er sieht vorsichtig zu ihm auf, der König lächelt. Ein ungeheures Glücksgefühl durchströhmt ihn, seine Augen leuchten. Für einen Moment öffnet er seine Arme um seinem Freund zu umarmen, als sein Blick auf das Amulet um dessen Hals fällt. Er hält inne. "Es ist wunderschön, nicht wahr?" Vorsichtig nimmt es der König ab und legt es in Merlins Hände: "Es ist ein Geschenk der Lady von Avalon. Sie sagte, es würde mir helfen Camelot zu beschützen." Merlin sieht auf, als er mit einem Finger über den Kristall in der Mitte streicht, läuft pure Magie durch seinen Körper. Seine Aufmerksamkeit ist gefangen. Der Kristall ist durchsichtig und scheint mit dem Licht des Mondes. Als er es umdreht, stellt er kleine Markierungen auf dem Rand der Fassung fest. Er lächelt, als er die Eingravierungen als Symbole der Alten Regligion erkennt. Arthur, der seinen Diener eingehend beobachtete, wird nun doch neurgierig: "Was ist los?" Merlin sieht zu seinem König auf in dessen Augen: "Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, aber ich würde gern etwas probieren." Der König sieht nicht gerade begeistert aus: "Es ist doch nicht gefährlich oder?" Merlin schüttelt seinen Kopf und hängt das Amulet seinem König wieder um den Hals. Arthur ist darüber so erstaunt, dass er zunächst nicht reagiert. Als er dann doch versucht, es wieder abzunehmen, fasst Merlin die Hand des Königs mit seiner eigenen: "Vertraut Ihr mir Arthur?" Arthur nickt: "Natürlich, das weist du doch." Merlin lächelt ihn an: "Bitte, dann lasst mich etwas versuchen. Lasst die Kette um euren Hals. Und lasst den Kristall eure Haut berühren, das ist wichtig. Arthur nimmt seine Hand herunter und Merlin entfernt sich einige Schritte. "Und jetzt?" Der König ist immernoch alles andere als begeistert. "Jetzt, MyLord, schließt eure Augen. Und versucht mir etwas mitzuteilen, nur in eurem Geist." Der König schließt seine Augen. Wie ein Gedanke erscheinen in Merlins Geist die Worte: "und jetzt? Merlin das ist dumm." Fassungslos sieht er seinen König an. Eine Welle von Emotionen spühlt über ihn hinweg. Arthur öffnet die Augen und sieht einen völlig verblüfften und regungslosen Merlin vor sich. Er versteht immnoch nicht, was passiert ist, bis in seinem Geist die Worte "Ihr könnt jetzt per Gedankenrede mit mir kommunizieren. Genauso wie ich es jetzt tue." erscheinen. Der König ist geschockt. So schnell er kann, nimmt er das Amulet von seinem Hals: "Heißt das, das du meine Gedanken lesen kannst?" Merlin schüttelt den Kopf, er ist immernoch zu berührt um zu reden. Er reißt sich zusammen: "Natürlich nicht. Ich kann nur hören, was Ihr mit tatsächlich mitteilen wollt. Genauso wie Ihr nur hört, was ich Euch mitteilen möchte." Arthur sieht sich den Kristall genau an: "Und du kannst das ohne diesen Stein?" Mit einem lächeln erinnert er ihn: "Ich habe Magie, ich kann zaubern." Arthur sieht ihn an: "Heißt das, dass das alle Zauberer können? Wenn ich dich rufe, werden es andere dann auch hören?" Merlin nickt: "Wenn sie dicht genug sind. So kommunizieren die Druiden." Arthur ist nicht überzeugt, er legt das Amulet auf dem Tisch ab. Merlin ist enttäuscht: "Dann vertraut Ihr mir also doch nicht." Arthur schüttelt den Kopf: "Merlin, das hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Ich vertraue dir. Aber ich muss mich erst an deine Magie gewöhnen. Ich weiß noch nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll. Es ist nicht lange her, da glaubte ich, Magie sei das Übel dieser Welt. Herauszufinden, das ausgerechnet du, mein innigster Vertrauter ein Zauberer ist, ist nicht einfach. Gib mir Zeit, ich muss mich erst noch daran gewöhnen." Merlin versucht zu lächeln, dann greift er nach des Königs Kleidern: "Wir müssen Euch ankleiden, MyLord."

Schweigend zieht er seinen König an. Er hilft ihm in das Kettenhemd und stülpt dessen Rüstung über ihn. Als er die Rüstung auf dem Rücken verschließt, erträgt der König die Stille nicht mehr: "Merlin bitte. Gib mir Zeit." Merlin umläuft seinen König und lächelt. Als er seine Armschienen schließt, antwortet er: "So viel Zeit wie Ihr braucht." Als er fertig ist, sieht er seinem König in die Augen: "Ich werde jeden Augenblick mit Euch genießen. Es gab einen Moment, da dachte ich, ich würde das hier nie wieder machen können. " Beide lächeln sich an. Merlin nimmt den roten Umhang und hängt ihn seinem König um. Stolz macht er einen Schritt rückwärts. Er nimmt das Schwert und reicht es ihm: "Schön, dass Ihr wieder da seid Arthur. Ich habe Euch vermisst. Der König nimmt sein Schwert und steckt es in seinen Gürtel. Als er wieder aufsieht, nimmt Merlin das Amulet vom Tisch. Bevor er etwas sagen kann, ergreift der junge Zauberer die Hand seines Freundes, legt es hinein und schließt dessen Faust. Er sieht zu ihm auf: "Ich erwarte den Tag, an dem Ihr dafür bereit seit."

Sir Percival betritt das Zelt: "Die Sonne geht auf."


	16. Chapter 16

Im Thronsaal sitzt die Königin auf ihrem Thron. Neben ihr steht der leere Platz ihres Mannes. Der Saal ist gefüllt mit Rittern, Adligen und den Bürgern von Camelot. Alle sind sie gekommen um eine Entescheidung herbeizuführen. An der Seite der Königin stehen ihre Ritter Sir Leon und Sir Gwaine. Gaius steht in der Ersten Reihe, ebenso König Alined und dessen Neffe. Diskussionen erfüllen den Saal, er scheint zu vibrieren.

König Alined ergreift das Wort: "MyLady, Adlige und Ritter. Wie haben uns hier versammelt um eine Lösung zu finden. Heute werden wir herausfinden, wer rechtmäßig nach Arthur den Thron besteigt. Es ist zum Wohle des Königreiches und seiner Einwohner." Schlagartig ist es still im Saal. König Alined setzt seine Rede fort: "Wie ich bereits sagte, ich wiederhole es gern erneut, favorisiere ich eine Wahl aller Adligen des Königreiches. Wir müssen endlich zu einem Ende kommen." Die Königin erhebt sich: "König Alined, Adlige und Ritter, Bürger dieses Landes. In einem Stimme ich König Alined zu. Wir müssen dieses Thema heute abschließen. Aber seinen Vorschlag, betreffend einer Wahl, kann ich nicht akzeptieren. Der König hat bereits mich als seine Nachfolgerin auserwählt. Er ließ mir das königliche Siegel überbringen. Ich werde seinen Platz einnehmen, wie es sein letzter Wunsch war." Sie wartet einen Augenblick, sieht in die Runde und setzt fort: "Sollte unser König zurückkehren, wird er natürlich seinen Platz auf dem Thron zurückerhalten. Solange er fort ist, werde ich mein Bestes geben, um ihn zu ersetzen. Es wird keine Wahlen geben." Mit strengem Blick setzt sie sich wieder hin. König Alined macht einen Schritt auf die Königin zu: "Wie könnt Ihr es wagen, die Gesetze des Landes so offen zu mißachten? Der König ist tot, er hat keinen Erben benannt. Daher muss es Neuwahlen geben. Mein Neffe ist der Beste für diese Position. Er ist adliger Abstammung und Sohn dieses Königreiches. Ihr dagegen seit nichts dergleichen!" Nach diesen ungeheuren Worten herrscht eisige Stille im Raum. Niemand wagt es zu atmen, dann urplötzlich bricht ein Tumult aus. Sir Leon und Sir Gwaine ziehen ihr Schwerter und stellen sich schützend vor ihre Königin. Der junge Mann, König Alineds Neffe, bahnt sich derweil seinen Weg vor den Thron. Er ergreift das Wort: "MyLady, Adlige, Ritter, Onkel, jetzt da ich für mich selbst sprechen kann, habe ich allen etwas mitzuteilen." Er sieht zur Königin auf und geht vor ihr auf seine Knie: "MyLady, es tut mir wirklich leid für alles was passiert ist. Ich hoffe, Ihr werdet mir eines Tages vergeben können. Ich wollte niemals den Thron besteigen." Er atmet tief durch und fügt hinzu: "MyLady, ich bin noch kein Ritter, aber ich werde für immer in Eurer Schuld stehen für all den Ärger, den mein werter Onkel verursacht hat. Wenn Ihr also meine Entschudigung annehmt, werde ich von Herzen für den Rest meines Lebens Euer treuer Diener sein."

König Alined ist fassungslos über die Worte seines Neffen: "Was zum Teufel tust du da? Steh auf und nimm deinen Platz an meiner Seite ein!" Aber der junge Mann schüttelt nur den Kopf: "Ich folge meinem Herzen, so wie ich es von Anfang an hätte tun sollen. Ihr irrt Euch Onkel, sie ist meine Königin. Und sollte Arthur zurückkehren, wird er mein König sein." Wütend und mit roten, aber hocherhobenen Kopf verlässt König Alined den Thronsaal. Alle Augen gehen nun zurück zur Königin und dem jungen Mann. Gwen steht auf. Als sie Sir Gwaines Schwert nimmt, halten alle im Saal die Luft an. "Wie heißt du Junge?" Der junge Mann sieht zu seiner Königin auf: "Mein Name ist Galahad, MyLady." Mit dem Schwert in der Hand macht sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu: "Nach den Gesetzten Camelots, erhebt Euch Sir Galahad von Camelot." Und mit einer flüssigen Bewegung schlägt sie den jungen Mann zum Ritter. Sir Galahad erhebt sich und nimmt seinen Platz neben Sir Gwaine ein. Er lächelt glücklich. Das Erste Mal lächelt er von ganzem Herzen.

In diesem Moment öffnet sich die Tür des Thronsaales und Arthur betritt den Saal. Er steht in der Tür und sieht durch den Saal. Augenblicklich gehen alle Einwohner Camelots, alle Adligen, alle Ritter auf ihre Knie. Einzig die Königin steht ihm auf der anderen Seites des Thronsaales gegenüber. Der König schreitet durch den Raum. Er ergreift ihre Hand und zusammen nehmen sie ihre Plätze an der Spitze des Volkes von Camelot ein. Alle sind von der Magie dieses Momentes ergriffen. Niemand wagt es zu reden oder sich zu erheben. Der König sieht erhaben durch den Saal. Am anderen Ende findet er Sir Percival und Merlin ebenfalls auf ihren Knien. Er lächelt. Just in diesem Moment sieht Merlin zu seinem König und Freund auf. Ihre Blicke treffen sich. Merlins Augen strahlen, als er ruft: "Lang lebe der König! Lang lebe die Königin!"


End file.
